leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Twisted Fate
Jedes Mal, wenn Twisted Fate eine gegnerische Einheit tötet, rollt er seinen Würfel und erhält zufällig . |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |video = Twisted Fate-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 45° |description = Twisted Fate wirft drei Karten, die an allen Einheiten |magisch}} zufügen, die sie durchdringen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner könne nur einmal pro Aktivierung Schaden erleiden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Twisted Fate zirkuliert für bis zu 6 Sekunden durch drei Karten. Reaktivierung stoppt die Zirkulation und wählt die jeweilige Karte aus. Dadurch konvertiert sich der nächste von Twisted Fate innerhalb von 6 Sekunden in |magisch}} und er erhält zusätzliche Effekte, welche von der gewählten Karte abhängig sind. |leveling = |description2 = :}} Stellt |mana}} wieder her. |leveling2 = }} |mana}}}} |description3 = :}} Verursacht |magisch}} an Gegnern nahe des Ziels und alle getroffenen Gegner für Sekunden. |leveling3 = }} %}} |description4 = :}} das Ziel. |leveling4 = }} }} }}| steigern und auslösen. * Die erste gezeigte Karte ist immer zufällig. Die Reihenfolge ist jedoch immer -> -> -> (Beginn von vorne). |video = Twisted Fate-W }} }} Twisted Fate erhält |as}} |leveling = %|as}}}} |description2 = Twisted Fate erhält Kartenstapel für jeden beim Treffen, bis zu einem Maximum von 3. |leveling2 = |description3 = Bei 3 Steigerungen verbraucht sein nächster normaler Angriff an einer Nicht-Struktur alle Steigerungen, um |magisch}} zu verursachen. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder negiert werden, wenn Twisted Fate ist (in diesen Fällen wird der verstärkte Angriff nicht verbraucht). Er kann auch werden (der verstärkte Angriff wird in diesem Fall verbraucht, aber der Bonus-Schaden wird trotzdem angerichtet). |video = Twisted Fate-E }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Twisted Fate und seine Verbündeten erhalten für ein paar Sekunden über alle . Nach Sekunden kann Twisted Fate für die Dauer dieser Fähigkeit einmal einsetzen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Twisted Fate kanalisiert für Sekunden, um dann zum ausgewählten Zielort zu . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und/oder auf, wenn sich diese in -Reichweite eines aufgedeckten gegnerischen Champions befinden. * Tor wird unterbrochen, wenn Twisted Fate während der Kanalisierung betritt. * verhindert die , egal, welche Fähigkeit vorher ausgeführt wurde. Tor kann trotzdem verwendet werden. |video = Twisted Fate-R }} }} cs:Twisted Fate en:Twisted Fate es:Twisted Fate fr:Twisted Fate pl:Twisted Fate pt-br:Twisted Fate ru:Twisted Fate zh:崔斯特 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Twisted Fate ist ein berüchtigter Falschspieler und Schwindler, der sich durch die ganze bekannte Welt gespielt und geschmeichelt hat, was ihm die Feindseligkeit und die Bewunderung der Reichen sowie der Dummen eingebracht hat. Selten nimmt er etwas ernst. Er beginnt jeden neuen Tag mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und stolziert unbekümmert los. Twisted Fate hat grundsätzlich immer irgendein Ass im Ärmel. Der Meister der Karten Twisted Fate ist ein berüchtigter Falschspieler und Schwindler, der sich durch die ganze bekannte Welt gespielt und geschmeichelt hat, was ihm die Feindseligkeit und die Bewunderung der Reichen sowie der Dummen eingebracht hat. Selten nimmt er etwas ernst, er beginnt jeden neuen Tag mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und stolziert unbekümmert los. Twisted Fate hat grundsätzlich immer irgendein Ass im Ärmel. Den Jungen aus dem Nomadenvolk vom Schlangenfluss führte man schon früh in die Magie der Karten ein und bald lernte er auch, was es heißt, gehasst zu werden. Das Volk des Jungen wurde zwar ob der exotischen Waren, mit denen sie handelten, geduldet, allerdings aufgrund ihrer merkwürdigen Bräuche auch gemieden, und sie wurden nicht gerade herzlich willkommen geheißen, wenn sie mit ihren farbenfrohen Flussbarken anlegten. Die Ältesten seines Volkes behaupteten, dass das Leben nun einmal so sei, aber ihre Weigerung, gegen dieses Vorurteil anzukämpfen, machte dem Jungen zu schaffen. Einmal kamen Männer, die all ihr Geld in den Glücksspielzelten des Flussvolks verspielt hatten, mitten in der Nacht betrunken und mit Knüppeln bewaffnet zurück, um sich zu rächen. Sie prügelten das Flussvolk mit Flüchen und Hieben zu ihren Booten zurück, und schließlich erhoben sie ihre Waffen auch gegen die Familie des Jungen. Der Junge hatte genug und setzte sich zur Wehr. Mit schnellen Hieben ihrer eigenen Knüppel vertrieb er die Männer. Da er selbst stolz auf sich war, reagierte der Junge verblüfft, als sich sein Volk von ihm abwandte. Vergeltung bedeutete einen Verstoß gegen den Kodex des Flusses, und dafür konnte es nur eine Strafe geben. Verbannung. Seine Welt zerbrach, als er hilflos mit ansah, wie sein Volk ohne ihn davon segelte und ihn ohne Hab und Gut zurückließ. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er allein. Während seiner Jugend zog er von Ort zu Ort, klapperte die Glücksspielhöllen aller Städte ab und setzte sein außergewöhnliches Talent beim Kartenspiel ein, um das nötige Geld zum Überleben zu verdienen. Dass er so auch die Überheblichen, die Arroganten und die Grausamen ausnehmen konnte, war ihm nur recht. Obwohl er stets darauf achtete, seine Gegner zumindest ab und zu auch einmal gewinnen zu lassen, lernte er bald weitere Möglichkeiten sich zur Wehr zu setzen, wenn ein verärgerter Gegner sein verlorenes Vermögen zurückforderte. Einmal saß ihm ein Bursche namens Malcolm Graves am Spieltisch gegenüber, und da er in ihm einen Seelenverwandten sah, tat er sich mit ihm zusammen. Die beiden trieben jahrelang ihr Unwesen in Valoran. Mit jedem Betrug, Schwindel oder Raub, suchte er nach immer gefährlicheren Möglichkeiten, den Karten seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Diese Suche nahm ein böses Ende, als ein Überfall misslang. Graves wurde gefangengenommen, der Flussmann jedoch blieb auf freiem Fuß. Die genauen Umstände dieser Nacht und die verhängnisvollen Konsequenzen für die beiden bleiben unklar, denn der Glücksspieler spricht niemals darüber. Als Zeichen eines Neuanfangs gab er dem Fluss seinen Geburtsnamen zurück und nahm einen neuen Namen an: Twisted Fate. Twisted Fate betreibt weiterhin seine Glücksspiele, sowohl innerhalb der Ober- als auch der Unterschicht einer jeder Stadt, die er besuchte. Er verdient dabei große Summen, jedoch weiß niemand so recht, was er mit den Gewinnen anstellt (abgesehen vom Kauf edler Gewänder), oder warum er so versessen darauf ist, solche Reichtümer anzuhäufen. Er wurde schon dutzende Male spektakulär verhaftet, aber keine Zelle in Runeterra kann ihn lange festhalten. Twisted Fate ist bei Tagesanbruch immer verschwunden, und nur eine spöttisch zurückgelassene Visitenkarte beweist, dass er überhaupt dort war. In Bilgewasser kam es schließlich zur Abrechnung zwischen Twisted Fate und Graves. Nach einem verlustreichen Kampf und nachdem sie beinahe von Gangplank getötet worden wären, legten die beiden endlich ihren Streit bei und arbeiten jetzt wieder zusammen. Da er quasi keine Spuren hinterlässt, heißt es, Twisted Fate würde sich in Luft auflösen, sobald ein Gegner denkt, er hätte ihn in die Enge getrieben. Wahrlich eine nützliche Fähigkeit für jemanden, der schon tausende Seelen um ihr Gold erleichtert hat... Alte Geschichte fest daran, dass sie in seinen Karten steht.}} |-|2.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|250px Obwohl er der Spross armer Zigeuner gewesen ist, konnte sich Twisted Fate seinen Weg zum Reichtum als Kartentrickser in den zwielichtigen Untergrund-Spielhallen von Demacia erspielen. Egal wie dicht die Obrigkeit ihm auch auf den Fersen war, der Schurke fand immer einen Weg, ihnen durch die Lappen zu gehen. Trotz seines soliden Glücks konnte er aber nie das gewinnen, was er am meisten begehrte: die Fähigkeit, Magie zu kontrollieren. Als Twisted Fate von einem Experiment in Zhaun erfuhrt, das ihm vielleicht seinen Wunsch erfüllen konnte, setzte er wie ein echter Glücksspieler alles auf eine Karte und meldete sich als Freiwilliger. Als es gerade so aussah, als ob alles katastrophal schief gehen würde, gab er sich seiner Wut hin. Kurz bevor er dabei war, die Wissenschaftler umzubringen, teleportierte er sich plötzlich viele Meilen hinfort. Mit einem breiten Grinsen erkannte er, dass sein Glück einmal mehr zugeschlagen hatte. Jetzt bringt er sein Glück zum Institut des Krieges. fest daran, dass sie in seinen Karten steht.}} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|250px Die Ufer des Serpentine Rivers sind das Zuhause einiger Zigeuner-Gemeinschaften. Jeden Tag kann man hier einige Paddelboote sehen, welche den Fluss rauf und runter fahren. Obwohl ihre Häuser ständig in Bewegung sind, sind ihre Gemeinschaften sehr stabil. Die Gemeinschaften des Serpentine leben und sterben nach einem einfachen Code: "Wenn du mein Freund bist, bist du meine Familie. Wenn du mein Feind bist, hast du uns alle zum Feind gemacht." Der berühmteste aus diesen Gemeinden ist ein Mann, welcher nur als bekannt ist. Mit seinen Karten findet er immer einen Weg an die Spitze, egal, mit welchem Blatt der startet. Aber nicht nur sein Glück hat ihn so berühmt gemacht. Frag einfach jemanden, der ihn des Schummelns bezichtigt hat. Jeder wird dir sagen, dass dieser Mann jemanden auf zwanzig Schritt Entfernung töten kann - mit nichts mehr als einer Spielkarte. }} Beziehungen * Twisted Fate und waren für viele Jahre Komplizen. Zusammen durchstreiften sie mit ihrer Crew ganz Valoran. Sie trennten ihre Wege, als ein Raub schiefging. Graves wurde ins Gefängnis geworfen und alle Versuche von Twisted Fate, ihn zu befreien, schlugen fehl (und töteten die gesamte Crew). ** In den Jahre danach betrog sich Twisted Fate alleine durchs Leben. Einmal entging er der Festnahme durch und ihren zweiten Kommandanten Rafen. Später heuerte sie ihn anonym an, um sich in Warenhaus zu schleichen, wo er wieder auf traf, welcher von Miss Fortune den Tipp bekam, Twisted Fate würde dort auftauchen. * Twisted Fate und wurden von als Ablenkung benutzt, damit sie und ihre Crew das Schiff von in die Luft jagen konnten, um allen den Tod der Salzwassergeißel zu beweisen. ** Nachdem Graves und Twisted Fate die Explosion überlebten, legten sie ihren Streit bei und entschlossen, nach Piltover zu gehen, da Graves seine Shotgun verloren hatte und er sich dort eine neue erhoffte. * Twisted Fate wird immer noch von gejagt, obwohl zugab, dass der "Verrat" auf ihn zurückging, da er die Ratschläge des Kartenmeisters ignorierte. Kalista versucht ihn zu überzeugen, "sich seinem Hass hinzugeben", was andeutet, dass Graves sich trotzdem an seinem Partner rächen könnte, wenn er erneut aufgegeben würde. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Twisted Fate & Skins visuelle Überarbeitung.jpg|Klassischer Twisted Fate & Skins (visuelle Überarbeitung) Unterwelt-Twisted Fate Screenshots.jpg|Unterwelt-Twisted Fate Rote Karte-Twisted Fate Screenshots.png|Rote Karte-Twisted Fate Herzbube-Twisted Fate Screenshots.png|Herzbube-Twisted Fate Gerissener Twisted Fate Screenshots.jpg|Gerissener Twisted Fate Skins ; : * Er ähnelt und lehnt an an aus . * Er könnte auch an Setzer Gabbianai aus Final Fantasy VI anlehnen. * Im Hintergrund ist Bilgewasser zu sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin konnte nur durch einen Code freigeschaltet werden, welcher auf der (PAX) 2009 verteilt wurde. * Er hat das PAX-Logo auf seinen Schultern, seinem Hut uns seinem Gürtel. Seine Karten werden zu . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an die berühmte an. * Er ähnelt dem Red Mage aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * An seinem Gürtel hängt ein . * Er lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * In seiner Biographie heißt er Tobias Felix. Kanon ist das jedoch nur im High Noon-Skinuniversum. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an von an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2012 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** ** *** Außerdem wurde mit diesem Skin die Überarbeitung des gefeiert. * Die Karten, die während auftauchen, haben sind die gleichen Symbole wie auf den Armen von . * Er ähnelt Jericho Cross aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist anlässlich der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 veröffentlicht worden und wurde aus dem Shop am 31. Oktober 2010 entfernt. Die anderen zur WM 2014 veröffentlichten Skins waren: ** ** ** ** * Er stellt einen Schiedsrichter beim Fußballspiel dar, welcher gerade jemandem die Rote Karte gibt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Das Bild zeigt ihn und in ihren frühen Tagen, wo sie gerade erst Partner waren. * Seine Animationen mussten verändert werden, da er mit diesem Skin erstmalig keinen Hut trägt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Die Maske, die er trägt, ist eine Anspielung an die Masken, die im japanischen getragen wurden. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Im Hintergrund ist zu sehen, welche Twisted Fate verfolgt. *** Im Hintergrund vom Splash-Art von sind und zu sehen. Media ;Sonstige Musik Legends of the Field - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends Cinematic Fügung des Schicksals| Legenden des Spielfelds| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| Pulsefire Shen, Riven & Twisted Fate Skin Teaser| Finstere Freibeuter Event-Trailer „Fluch der Ertrunkenen“ – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Twisted Fate Frühes Konzept.png|Twisted Fate Frühes Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Twisted Fate Update Konzept.png|Twisted Fate Update Konzept Twisted Fate Fügung des Schicksals model 1.jpg|Twisted Fate Cinematic Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel Moreno Diaz) Twisted Fate Fügung des Schicksals model 2.jpg|Twisted Fate Cinematic Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel Moreno Diaz) Graves & Twisted Fate Login Screen still.png|Twisted Fate & Graves Login Screen Twisted Fate vs Graves.jpg|Twisted Fate vs Graves Graves & Twisted Fate Goldrausch promo.jpg|Twisted Fate & Graves Goldrausch Promo (vom Künstler Antonio de Luca) Bilgewasser Gezeitenbrand Abrechnung.jpg|Bilgewasser: Die Abrechnung Cover Twisted Fate Gerissener Konzept.jpg|Gerissener Twisted Fate Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Twisted Fate Blutmond- Konzept 1.jpg|Blutmond-Twisted Fate Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Twisted Fate Blutmond- Konzept 2.jpg|Blutmond-Twisted Fate Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Twisted Fate Blutmond- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Blutmond-Twisted Fate Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Viktor Titov) Evelynn Update Tango-Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Tango-Evelynn & Twisted Fate Splash Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango-Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Tango-Evelynn & Twisted Fate Splash Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango-Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Tango-Evelynn & Twisted Fate Splash Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango-Splash Konzept 04.jpg|Tango-Evelynn & Twisted Fate Splash Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) }} Alte Splash-Arts |Trivia= Trivia *Twisted Fate wurde von Guinsoo entwickelt.List of Champions and their Designers *Twisted Fate war unter den ersten Champions, die für League of Legends designt wurden.The first Champions *Bevor Twisted Fates Hintergrundgeschichte überarbeitet wurde, kam er aus Demacia. *Twisted Fate ähnelt Gambit (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem e-Sports-Team Gambit) aus der 'Uncanny X-Men'-Serie sehr. **Beide sind mit Karten bewaffnet, bekamen ihre Kräfte durch ein Experiment und haben eine ähnliche Art zu sprechen. * Twisted Fates offizielle Championseite war von Schwarzem Nebel betroffen. * Kurz vor''' Veröffentlichung hatte Twisted Fate ein verändertes Splash-Art auf der LoL-Webseite, in dem seine Karten ausgraut waren. *Die Karten, die Twsited Fate wirft, können im Artwork vieler Championskins als 'Major Arcana'-Karten (Tarotblatt) identifiziert werden. *Twisted Fates Tanz ist eine Anspielung auf das koreanische Lied "Gangnam Style" von PSI (Videovergleich hier). *Twisted Fate ist der dritte Champion, der während seines Tanzes etwas sagt; der erste war und der zweite . *Twisted Fates Augen leuchten Cyanblau und man sieht weder das Weiß der Augen noch Pupillen. **Im Spiel selbst kann man dies durch die Kameraführung nicht direkt erkennen, aber wenn man sich die Spieldateien oder sein Model im Modelviewer ansieht, wird es deutlich. Auch sind die Cyan-Augen auf einigen Splash-Arts zu sehen. *Twisted Fate teilt sich mit den Tango-Skin. Überarbeitet: Twisted Fate, der Meister der Karten ;von '''NeeksNamanÜberarbeitet: Twisted Fate, der Meister der Karten Falschspieler allerorts werden sich freuen, zu erfahren, dass Twisted Fate eine visuelle Überarbeitung mit der kommenden Spielversion erhalten wird. Der Meister der Karten ist ein klassischer Champion, der auch weiterhin zu den weltweit beliebtesten Champions zählt. Das Glück ist jedermanns liebsten Glücksspieler hold – er erhält ein neues Modell, überarbeitete Texturen, Soundeffekte, Zaubereffekte und neue gesprochene Zeilen. Jeder von Twisted Fates Skins wird dem höherwertigen Modell angepasst, so dass ihr überall Verbesserungen feststellen können werdet. Er besitzt auch einige neue schicke Moves, die von der neuesten Tanzwelle beeinflusst wurden. Alte Fähigkeiten Twisted Fate Erschöpfung alt.png|Erschöpfung Twisted Fate Second Sight alt.png|'Second Sight (1. P)' Twisted Fate gewährt allen Verbündeten % zusätzliche kritische Trefferchance}}. Twisted Fate Seal Fate alt.png|'Seal Fate (1. Q)' Bei Aktivierung enthüllt Twisted Fate das verfluchte Schicksal des Ziels, wodurch er ihm über Zeit oder bis er etwas Tötet Schaden zufügt. Twisted Fate Seal Fate alt2.png|'Seal Fate (2. Q)' Bei Aktivierung zieht Twisted Fate eine mächtige Karte aus seinem Deck, wodurch er dem Gegner Schaden zufügt und ihn kurz . Twisted Fate Joker alt.png|1. Joker (2. Q) Twisted Fate Zieh eine Karte alt.png|1. Zieh eine Karte (W-1) Twisted Fate Blaue Karte alt.png|1. Blaue Karte (W-2a) Twisted Fate Rote Karte alt.png|1. Rote Karte (W-2b) Twisted Fate Goldene Karte alt.png|1. Goldene Karte (W-2c) Twisted Fate Tor alt.png|'Tor (1. E)' Bei Aktivierung kanalisiert Twisted Fate kurz und blinzelt dann zum gewählten Zielort. Twisted Fate Kartenstapel alt.png|1. Kartenstapel (2. E) Twisted Fate Schicksal alt.png|1. Schicksal ® |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols an, wie viel Zeit bis zur Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit verbleibt. * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols an, wie viel Zeit bis zur Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit verbleibt. * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! V5.3: * ** „Kartenstapel“ baut sich nun an Türmen auf, wendet aber keinen zusätzlichen Schaden an. * ** Durch das Ausführen von „Portal“ wird nun ein „Unterwegs“-Ping ausgelöst (ähnlich ). V4.15: * Allgemein ** Fehlerbehebung: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Fähigkeiten, die wahre Sicht auf gegnerische Champions gewährten, unter bestimmten Umständen Getarnte Augen aufdeckten. V4.5: * ** Zeitfenster für die Auswahl einer Karte: 8 Sekunden ⇒ 6 Sekunden ** Zeitfenster für die Benutzung einer Karte: 4 Sekunden ⇒ 6 Sekunden V4.4: * ** BONUSFAKTOR DER FÄHIGKEITSSTÄRKE 0,4 ⇒ 0,5 * ** BONUSFAKTOR DER FÄHIGKEITSSTÄRKE 0,4 ⇒ 0,5 V4.3: * ** Für's Auge:Neue Partikel! V4.1: * ** Der Zielindikator wurde aktualisiert und zeigt nun die individuellen Ziellinien. V3.10: * ** Nachdem er eine Einheit getötet hat, würfelt und erhält zwischen 1 und 6 zusätzliches Gold. Natürlich hat eine größere Chance, einen höheren Bonus zu erhalten. * ** Es bleiben nun 8 Sekunden, die Karte zu ziehen, und 4 Sekunden, sie zu werfen, anstatt 10 Sekunden für beides. V3.7: * ** Die Blaue Karte stellt anstatt 26/39/52/65/78 (+0,6 Gesamt-Angriffsschaden) nun 50/75/100/125/150 Mana wieder her. * ** Gewährt keine Abklingzeitverringerung mehr. ** Das zusätzliche Angriffstempo wurde von 3/6/9/12/15 % auf 10/15/20/25/30 % erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 150/135/120 auf 180/150/120 Sekunden erhöht. ** Die Kurzinfos wurden aktualisiert. V3.02: * „ “ wird nicht mehr verbraucht, wenn Augen angegriffen werden. * „ “ wird nicht mehr verbraucht, wenn Augen angegriffen werden. V1.0.0.151: * Die Kurzinfo von „ “ beschreibt nun hinsichtlich der Manawiederherstellung der blauen Karte das korrekte Verhalten. V1.0.0.150: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Zieh eine Karte“ nicht wie vorgesehen Schaden an Augen verursachte. V1.0.0.149: * Twisted Fate wurde visuell überarbeitet. V1.0.0.140: * Bei wird nun das insgesamt durch diese Fähigkeit verdiente Gold in der Kurzinfo angezeigt. V1.0.0.131: * Die Angriffsreichweite wurde von 510 auf 525 erhöht. * „ “ wählt nicht länger ein zufälliges Ziel, nachdem eine Karte gezogen wurde und wird den Angriff nicht abbrechen, falls er einen Angriffsbefehl erhält oder bereits ein Ziel angreift. V1.0.0.116: * ** Das Verhältnis des durch die „Blaue Karte“ wiederhergestellten Manas wurde von 50 % auf 65 % erhöht. V1.0.0.106: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den verschiedene „modifizierte Angriffe“ nicht genutzt werden konnten, während ein Champion verspottet oder verstummt war (Beispiele: und ). V1.0.0.103: * ** Der verursachte Schaden bzw. das zurückgewonnene Mana wurden von 30/45/60/75/90 auf 40/60/80/100/120 erhöht. V1.0.0.100: * kann nicht mehr im festgehaltenen Zustand benutzt werden. * kann weiterhin im festgehaltenen Zustand benutzt werden. V1.0.0.97: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die zusätzlichen Sound- und Partikeleffekte bei jedem Schlag gegen einen Inhibitor verursachte. V1.0.0.96: * Den Angriffen durch kann nicht länger ausgewichen werden und sie verfehlen auch nicht mehr. * Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das die blauen Karten Mana wiederhergestellt haben, auch wenn das Ziel beim Auftreffen der Karte bereits gestorben war. V1.0.0.87: * Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke für „ “ wurde von 0,5 auf 0,65 erhöht. * „ “ ** Das zusätzliche Angriffstempo wurde von 6/12/18/24/30 % auf 3/6/9/12/15 % verringert. ** Der Bonusschaden wurde von 60/90/120/150/180 auf 55/80/105/130/155 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,3 auf 0,4 erhöht. * „ “ ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Flächenschaden der roten Karte wesentlich mehr oder weniger Schaden als gedacht verursachen konnte. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Verlangsamungseffekt der roten Karte durch die Verlangsamung des Echsenältesten erneuert wurde. ** Die Kurzinfo wurde angepasst, damit ersichtlich ist, dass der Bonusschaden der goldenen Karte auf dem Bonusschaden der roten und blauen Karte basiert und nicht auf deren Grundschaden. V1.0.0.86: * ** * Ein Bug wurde behoben, druch den Twisted Fate weiterzaubern konnte, auch wenn er betäubt, verspottet oder verängstigt war. }}